A Secret Revealed Ron's POV
by WordsOfASong
Summary: Ron attempts to tell Hermione that he loves her. She struggles to tell him the same. Please see A SECRET REVEALED HERMIONE'S POV for Hermione's Point of View. I think both stories are some of my best so PLEASEEE review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione?" I ask.

"Mmm?" she mutters.

"What are you doing?"

"Honestly, Ron. Can't you see?" she continues to write her 15 foot long essay for Charms.

And, yes. I see. But, she doesn't see. I'm pretty sure she never will. I try to look into her eyes, but they're covered by that bushy hair of hers as she leans over her parchment. I can almost smell the delicious scent around her. It's a sweet smell, a compelling smell. But, I just can't put my finger on what it is. She runs her hand through her hair hastily. As much as I want to lean close to her and stay there for as long as I can, I resist. I'm a good boy and I know she doesn't feel the way I feel about her. She's scribbling furiously over her parchment.

"When is it due?" I ask. I just can't seem to form more than a question around her, can I? I'm such a bloody git.

"Four weeks from today," she answers unsteadily. I see something fall onto the parchment, a tear.

"'Mione. Are you alright?" she ignores me and writes faster.

I feel my confidence building. Does she love me the way I love her? What will she do? What will she _say_? Another tear falls onto the parchment.

"'Mione?" I ask again. This time I take a quiet deep breath and move closer to her on the couch. I slowly put my arm around her shoulders. I can feel her trembling slightly and I know something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I question.

She looks up at me with those compelling caramel eyes and I don't hear the fire crackling behind us. I don't hear my deep nervous breathing. All I see is Hermione with tears rolling down her face. She shakes her head and attempts to go back to writing, but I've already seen her parchment. It's blurred with fallen tears and crossing outs with ink. There's barely anything useful for the essay. This isn't like Hermione. I stroke my shaky hand through her hair. I see no reaction and grab her delicate face with both my hands, wiping away her tears.

"I can't stand to see you cry, Hermione," I say unsteadily. Another tear rolls down her face.

I feel like her presence is drawing me in as I move closer. I press my lips gently on hers, afraid of the reaction. Finally, all my feelings relieved. I pull back nervously. She smiles and kisses me. Hermione Granger, love of my life, is kissing _me_! I place my hands timidly on her small waist. I can feel her mouth forming a smile as she wraps her hands around my neck and I open my eyes a peek to see her slight blush. She pulls away reluctantly.

"I love you, Ron," she says quietly.

"I love you, too, 'Mione," I say as I pull her back into a kiss smiling.

In that mesmerizing kiss, we didn't see Harry enter the common room.


	2. Harry's Revealing

I am so sorry! I really forgot about this story! I just reread it and noticed that I had written 'To Be Continued…' so here I go!

xoxoLLLP

"Um…" a familiar voice broke the silence.

Hermione seemed to realize someone was there before I did. I was flung off the chair.

"Harry!" she cried breathlessly.

_HARRY?! Bloody Hell. Why didn't I think of him? He's gonna be so mad. He's gonna… I dunno! He's gonna be pissed! I feel so stupid._

"Hey, Hermione. Hey, Ron," His cold, empty voice made my stomach feel empty as well.

Hermione seemed to be trying to figure him out, as well. She looked at me with a curious look and glanced back at Harry to say his name again. It felt terrible to see her look so guilty. I wanted to tell Harry it was my fault when his face puffed up and turned bright red.

"Harry! Are you alright?" I cried. I no longer cared what the situation was. Something was wrong, and I didn't want him to be sorry about it.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Hermione whimpered.

All of a sudden, a burst of laughter tickled the air. I jumped, realizing it was Harry. He doubled over, laughing like a hyena.

"God, Harry. What the bloody hell is up with you? Are you like, bipolar or something?"

_This is ridiculous! First he's all stony and cold and now he's all giggly? This is so bloody weird!_

Harry finally subsided his laughter. "It's about time, you two! Do you _know_ how much everyone's been talking about you?"

_What?_

"You don't m-mind that we're…" said Hermione, stumbling over her words.

"Of course not! I've been waiting, actually. I knew it would happen eventually,"

I smiled with Hermione.

"Come on, mate. I'm glad you're not screaming at us or something. But, that's wasn't funny!" I squeaked. "At first, I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"Of course not, Ron," Harry play punched me.

I smiled again. How could things possibly get any better than this?


End file.
